


催-被屏蔽部分

by Ermu_Yan



Category: sci迷案集
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 04:22:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16611863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ermu_Yan/pseuds/Ermu_Yan





	催-被屏蔽部分

有点刺激。  
发 情 期的药片是一天两次，展耀早上回家的时候吃了一次，到了晚上白羽瞳就没给他药了，展耀也没主动要。  
当洗完澡的白羽瞳带着湿气吻上他的时候，他也没有拒绝，甚至很配合的抱住了白羽瞳。 Text entered in the posting form is not automatically saved. Always keep a backup copy of your work.  
白羽瞳的信息素是柠檬味，带着点清新冷淡的感觉。  
展耀扭了扭腰，脸转向一边，不去看白羽瞳在他身上的动作。  
“猫儿。”  
白羽瞳叫他，同时伸入一根手指。  
omega的体质早早就适应了这根手指，更何况展耀处在发 情 期，白羽瞳便直接伸入三根，围着四周揉了一圈，带出些晶莹的液体滴在床上。  
“别玩了…嗯…”  
展耀被他的动作勾的难受，忍不住开口，语调带着点平时没有的媚。  
白羽瞳于是撤出手指，粘着液体抚摸过乳 头、腰、前端……一个个吻也落下来，像是安抚。  
但这会儿的展耀明显没有被安抚，他咬着下嘴唇，用小腿勾住白羽瞳，蹭了蹭。  
白羽瞳当然懂得他是什么意思。  
高潮的时候展耀被白羽瞳抱在怀里，他整个人身上都泛着红色，白羽瞳下身动作不停，咬破他的腺体，屋子里的两股味道渐渐融合。  
事后展耀躺在白羽瞳怀里，靠在他身上闻了会儿，没忍住，说：“小白，我想喝柠檬蜂蜜茶……”  
一个叫嚷着自己被催婚的A，在短暂的三天假期里不仅标记了一个O还迅速完成了领证见家长等一系列工作。


End file.
